Nuestra nueva vida juntos
by LF21
Summary: Asuna se ha ido a estudiar a una universidad en el extranjero, dejando a Kirito de un lado y completamente deprimido, ahora depende de kirito encontrar una nueva razon para ser feliz, podra resolverlo el solo o necesitara un poco de ayuda de sus amigos, descubrelo en este one shot


**Nuestra nueva vida juntos**

Era una mañana tranquila en la habitación de Kazuto Kirigaya, él se acababa de despertar y volteo la mirada hasta donde está su computadora, donde se encontraba su teléfono y una foto de Asuna y de el juntos, entonces vio que en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje le acababa de llegar, se levando de su cama y se aproximó a su computadora para agarrar el teléfono, ya con el teléfono en la mano entra en el buzón de mensajes y empieza a leer el mensaje que le había llegado, el mensaje decía :

Mensaje recibido a las 6:30

Kirito necesito hablar contigo urgentemente, nos vemos en el parque a las 8:00am, por favor no faltes.

DE: Asuna

Entonces confundido un poco, Kirito ve su reloj y nota que son las 7:30, apurado se cambió de ropa y se vistió de color negro como lo hace habitualmente, una vez vestido bajo de su habitación lo más rápido que pudo para salir de la casa en dirección al parque, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa se consigue con su prima/hermana quien lo saluda con mucho cariño y entusiasmo como lo hace todas las mañanas, Kirito estando apurado le habla gentilmente del mensaje que le mando Asuna y que debe de irse lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde, Suguha comprendió la situación por lo que se apartó del camino para que él se fuera al lugar de reunión con Asuna, mientras él se alejaba de Suguha le grito "gracias" por lo que ella sonrió y continuo con su rutina de limpiar la casa, Kirito para llegar al parque más rápido uso su motocicleta e iba un poco apurado debido a que ya eran las 7:50 y el todavía no iba ni por la mitad del camino, acelerando un poco más la velocidad consiguió llegar a tiempo al parque llegando a las 7:58, estaciono su moto al costado de la cera para que le quedara cerca, una vez estacionado se dirigió al punto de reunión con Asuna y al llegar se encuentra con ella con un suéter blanco y una falda roja, similar al vestuario que ella usaba cuando estaba en SAO, él se acercó a ella para saludarla pero sin que ella se diera cuenta de que ya había llegado, pero fue tarde ya ella había notado que él había llegado, sin embargo el rostro de Asuna no era tan alegre y cálido como normalmente lo es, tenía un rostro triste y con una lagrima recorriéndole el rostro

Kirito: Asuna que ocurre porque estas llorando?

Asuna (llorando): …

Asuna estaba tan triste que no pudo decirle ni una palabra a Kirito, tenía tanta tristeza que abrazo a Kirito mientras lloraba y agarro valor para decirle lo que le había sucedido

Asuna (llorando): Kirito… yo…yo

Kirito: tranquila dime lo que me tengas que decir

Asuna (llorando): Kirito yo me voy de Japón

Kirito (sorprendido): EH?

Asuna (llorando): créeme que yo no quiero irme, yo quiero quedarme a tu lado para siempre pero mis padres insistieron tanto y yo los rechacé una y otra vez pero a la final ellos me inscribieron en una universidad extranjera y tendré que abandonar Japón hoy mismo dentro de unas horas

Kirito (triste): ya veo, entonces te vas para otro país a la universidad

Asuna (llorando): si y no tengo otra opción

Kirito (triste): me alegro por ti, digo te vas a una universidad extranjera lo que quiere decir que es una muy buena universidad donde puedas tener una buena educación, de seguro tus padres te enviaran para ese lugar porque te quieren y quieren lo mejor para ti

Asuna (triste): lo sé pero yo no quiero apartarme de tu lado

Kirito (triste): yo tampoco quiero pero créeme es lo mejor para ti, míralo del lado positivo podremos volver a estar juntos cuando termines tu carrera universitaria y regreses a Japón

Asuna (triste): eso es mucho tiempo

Kirito (triste): si es mucho tiempo, pero no deberías de rechazar esta oportunidad, porque creo que a tus padres les ha costado mucho esfuerzo conseguir ese puesto para ti en la universidad

Asuna (triste): lo sé, créeme que eso lo entiendo pero…

Kirito (triste): además siempre podremos vernos en ALO

Asuna (triste): eso no será posible, porque al país al que voy no permiten ningún tipo de consola, ni teléfono

Kirito (triste): entonces como te comunicaras con tu familia mientras estés ahí?

Asuna (triste): el folleto dice que las instalaciones de la universidad cuentan con un teléfono por habitación, pero que ese teléfono solo puede llamar al número de la familia que inscribió al estudiante, y solo puede llamar una vez por día

Kirito (triste): entonces tampoco podremos mantenernos en contacto

Asuna (triste): no, no podremos

Ambos terminaron de hablar y entonces se acercaba la hora de la salida del vuelo que tenía que tomar Asuna, Kirito la monto en su motocicleta y se dirigió hacia el aéreo puerto, durante el camino ambos recordaban algunos de los momentos que pasaron juntos en SAO, recordaron cuando ella y el se conocieron, en un grupo de dos personas para dar caza al primer boss del juego en el piso uno, luego recordaron cuando el le pidió a ella que cocinara un ingrediente de clase S, pero el momento que ellos nunca olvidaran fue cuando se dieron su primer beso, ese momento mágico que permanecerá en sus memorias, cuando se dieron su primer beso para ellos era como si el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido y que en ese preciso momento solo fueran ellos dos, que el tiempo de ese momento nunca se hubiera acabado, esos eran sus deseos, al terminar de recordar sus mejores momentos se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban llegando al aeropuerto y que si no se daban prisa no llegarían a tiempo, una vez llegado al aéreo puerto, Kirito se estaciono en el único puesto libre del estacionamiento, quien diría que ese preciso día estaría lleno, ambos caminaron entraron y buscaron cual era el vuelo de Asuna, pasaron cinco minutos buscando hasta que lo encontraron, era el vuelo número siete a Italia, fue cuando entonces se escuchó en el pasillo

Altavoz: Se le informa a todos los pasajeros del vuelo siete a Italia que el avión esta por despegar

Asuna: parece que me tengo que ir ya

Kirito: lo se

Asuna: bien

En ese instante Asuna se voltea y Kirito la toma del brazo mientras que el se acerca hacia ella y la besa con la misma intensidad que cuando la beso por primera vez solo que esta seria la ultima

Kirito (triste): Te amo Asuna por favor cuídate

Asuna (llorando): yo también te amo Kirito, realmente siento que mi vida se acabara si me alejo de ti

Kirito (llorando): lo se Asuna pero no podemos evitarlo, por el momento el destino debe de separarnos pero te juro que nos volveremos a ver y que estaremos juntos otra vez

Asuna (llorando): espero que así sea Kirito, por favor dile a Yui la amo y que la extrañare, también le pides disculpa de mi parte a Silica, Lizbeth, Asada y Klein por favor

Kirito (llorando): lo are

Altavoz: Último llamado para el vuelo siete a Italia, el avión despegara en cinco minutos

Asuna (llorando): hasta luego Kirito por favor cuídate y cuida de Yui

Kirito (llorando): no te preocupes lo are

Asuna se volteo y camino rápidamente hacia la entrada del vuelo que ella debía de tomar, una vez estando en la puerta dela entrada voltea a ver a Kirito una última vez y luego pasa a tomar asiento al avión, Kirito decidió quedarse esperando hasta que el avión despegara, paso el tiempo y el avión despego llevándose a Asuna con él, Kirito no hiso más nada que volver a su casa en la motocicleta, durante el camino iba recordando poco a poco las batallas que el libro por Asuna y las cosas que ellos hicieron juntos y que ahora todo pareciera que se desvanecía en el aire, al llegar a su casa estaciono su moto en frente y entro, una vez dentro volvió a encontrarse con su prima/hermana y esta como lo vio con el rostro triste le pregunta

Suguha: que te paso?

Kirito (triste): Asuna se fue para Italia y ya no nos podremos ver más

Suguha: qué?

Kirito (triste): acabo de llevarla al aéreo puerto y me quede esperando a que despegara el avión

Suguha: entonces ella no va a volver?

Kirito (triste): no lo sé, lo más probable es que regrese al obtener su título universitario pero no estoy seguro

Suguha: ya veo, lo siento

Kirito (triste): no te preocupes después de todo me alegro por ella, tiene la oportunidad de estudiar en una muy buena universidad

Suguha: lo sé pero… ahora que pasara con Yui? Como piensas explicárselo a ella

Kirito (triste): no lo sé, pero algo se me tiene que ocurrir, solo espero que la pobre de Yui no lo tome tan mal como lo tome yo

Suguha: lo estas llevando bien, solo tienes que darle algo de tiempo para que piense las cosas

Kirito (triste): espero que sea así de fácil

Suguha: ya verás que todo saldrá bien

Seis horas después…

Han pasado seis horas desde que Asuna se fue a la Universidad en Italia, Kirito ese mismo día que Asuna se fue, les conto a todos que ella les pidió disculpas por no poder despedirse, todos se pusieron tristes y Klein se puso a llorar, pero a quien más le dolió la noticia fue a la pequeña de Yui, a ella le sorprendió tanto la noticia que cayo desmayada en el mueble de la casa que Kirito y Asuna compartían, todos preocupados pensaron que Yui tenía algún tipo de enfermedad pero al instante ella se volvió a levantar llorando y abrazando a Kirito con fuerza

Yui (llorando): PAPÁ¡ QUIERO VER A MAMÁ¡

Kirito (triste): lo se Yui, yo también la quiero ver, pero en este momento es algo imposible ya que mamá se fue para estudiar y eso es algo muy importante

Yui (llorando): …

Sinon (triste): tranquilízate Yui, puede que Asuna se halla ido a estudiar durante un largo tiempo pero… míranos a todos nosotros aquí, siempre estaremos contigo y Kirito jamás te dejara sola

Silica (triste): Asada tiene razón… snif snif, siempre podrás contar con nosotros así que no hay nada de lo que debas de preocuparte Yui

Leafa (triste): estaremos junto a ti siempre Yui

Kirito (triste): chicas, gracias

Yui siguió llorando durante cinco minutos más hasta que logro calmarse y quedarse dormida, pero Kirito seguía triste y pensando en cómo estaría Asuna en su nuevo país y en su nueva universidad, pero entonces se detuvo a pensar "de que sirve ponerse a pensar en eso ahora, pensar en ello no hará que ella vuelva" por lo que se desanimó un minuto y entonces decidió ir a dormirse en el mundo real, antes de irse se despidió de todos y luego se desconectó, despertando en su habitación se quitó el nervegear y se acostó a dormir con un dolor en el corazón que solo el tiempo podría curar, o al menos eso es lo que él esperaba que sucediera

Seis meses después…

Ya había pasado un largo tiempo sin que Kirito y los demás se adentraran en una misión de grupo, así que el les comento a todos los planes que el tenia para realizar una nueva misión que se estaba volviendo muy popular en el ALO, y que dicha misión al finalizarla le entregaría al grupo un ítem que es de rareza única

Kirito: para esa misión se necesitan seis personas así que les quería preguntar si quieren hacer esa misión

Klein (animado): por supuesto¡ nada mejor que salir a cumplir una misión y ganarse XP y el corazón de una que otra dama que encontremos por el camino jejeje

Silica (alegre): me parece una buena idea Kirito, tu qué piensas Suguha?

Suguha (pensativa): Mmm estuve pensando en la descripción de esta misión y leí que al finalizar la misión el grupo que la completo no puede vender el ítem que se les haya entregado así que me parece que es una buena oportunidad para obtener ítems únicos

Sinon: cuenta conmigo Kirito

Lizbeth: por mi no hay problema

Kirito: bien, partiremos a hacer esta misión dentro de dos horas, durante ese tiempo prepararemos nuestros equipamientos para estar listos contra cualquier amenaza durante la misión

Todos: bien

Al terminar de hablar con el grupo, Kirito se desconectó quitándose el nervegear y colocándolo al lado de su computadora como acostumbraba a hacerlo, luego salió de su casa a caminar un rato en el parque que visitaba frecuentemente con Asuna, Kirito aún no había superado del todo que Asuna se fuera a estudiar en el extranjero y pensó que si conseguía recordar los buenos momentos que paso con ella, podría aliviar su dolor, pero no resulto como esperaba porque mientras más recordaba todas las cosas que hicieron juntos, más le dolía el que ella se fuera ido, Kirito se recostó en el césped debajo de un árbol, en el que acostumbraba a estar junto Asuna cada vez que visitaban ese lugar podría decirse que era como su lugar favorito de todo el parque, estando recostado se pone a pensar "como estará Asuna, supongo que no debo de preocuparme ella debe de estar sacando buenas notas e impresionando a los profesores como acostumbraba a hacer en la escuela, esforzándose para seguir adelante y yo aquí estando tan lejos de ella, no ha pasado ni un año y aún estoy desmoronándome por lo sucedido, supongo que es porque no soy tan fuerte como ella" en ese momento Kirito es sorprendido por alguien que le cubre los ojos con sus manos

?: Adivina quién soy

Kirito: eh?

?: Vamos vamos, no puede ser tan difícil

Kirito: Mmm Suguha?

?: jajaja vaya si que eres malo jugando a esto Kirito

Kirito: eh¡ Sinon

Sinon: creíste que era Suguha por la manera en que hable cierto

Kirito: si, además no sueles ser tan alegre

Sinon: lo sé, pero esta vez quise hacer na excepción

Kirito: ah sí?

Sinon: si, por cierto puedo sentarme?

Kirito: si claro, no hay problema

Sinon: gracias

Kirito: Sinon no es que me moleste tu compañía pero a que viniste? o una mejor pregunta, como supiste que estaba aquí?

Sinon: bueno tenía que hablar contigo y bueno te encontré porque has estado viniendo a este lugar todos los días desde que Asuna se fue

Kirito: ya veo, entonces me has estado observando

Sinon: algo así

Kirito: y de que querías hablarme

Sinon: sobre cómo te sientes

Kirito: como me siento?

Sinon: si, veras desde que se fue Asuna no has sido el mismo y sé que es totalmente lógico que te deprimas y eso pero has cambiado, es algo difícil de explicar pero ya no tienes esa energía y esa determinación que tenías antes

Kirito (triste): ya veo, entonces hice que te preocuparas, en ese caso lo siento

Sinon: no te preocupes, es solo que el verte en ese estado me hace recordar a como era yo antes de conocerte, lo recuerdas?

Kirito (triste): claro que lo recuerdo, eras muy reservada con un pasado que te atormentaba

Sinon: así es, y de no ser por ti ahora mismo seguiría atormentada por mi pasado, pero tú me ayudaste a superar esa etapa de mi vida

Kirito (triste): si, lo recuerdo bien

Sinon: me hiciste entender que la vida sigue y que hay que salir adelante para poder alcanzar la felicidad

Kirito (triste): ya veo

Sinon: el punto es que Kirito… tú me salvaste y ahora es mi turno de salvarte

Kirito (sorprendido): eh?

Sinon: así que de eso quería hablarte de que cuentas conmigo para ayudarte a seguir adelante con tu vida

Kirito (sorprendido): gracias Sinon, de verdad aprecio mucho lo que estás haciendo

Sinon: es lo mismo que has estado haciendo tu por mi durante todo este tiempo

Kirito seguía sorprendido de lo que le había dicho Sinon puesto que ella nunca antes se había puesto tan emotiva como lo había estado ahora, fue entonces cuando Sinon vio su reloj y noto que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y que tenía que llegar a su casa para poder acompañar a Kirito y a los demás en la misión, se despidió de Kirito y se iba alejando lentamente de el mientras caminaba, Kirito también había visto la hora y partió hacia su casa para poder estar a tiempo para la misión sin embargo antes de seguir su camino fue sorprendido una vez más por Asada Shino ya que ella de la nada se acercó a Kirito y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Kirito (sorprendido): eh¡

Sinon (sonrojada): eto… es para que te mejores más rápido… adiós

Sinon no había terminado de hablar cuando ya se había alejado lo más rápido posible de el lugar, puesto que ella nunca se habría imaginado hacer eso debido a su forma de ser, pero había algo en Kirito que hiso que ella hiciera eso sin dudarlo, Kirito aún seguía asombrado por lo que había hecho Sinon, el jamás se habría esperado algo así de su amiga pero el hecho de que lo haya hecho le hace pensar a Kirito (debo de tener a mis amigos muy preocupados, sin duda he estado muy deprimido últimamente, Sinon tiene razón debo de seguir adelante para poder alcanzar la felicidad, aunque ese beso en la mejilla que ella me dio… se sintió bien) Kirito camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su casa, cuando llego noto que su hermana ya estaba lista para ir al punto de reunión y él no iba hacer esperar a sus compañeros así que tomo un poco de agua y entro al juego

Kirito: Link start

Estando ya dentro de ALO Kirito se dirige al punto de reunión, una vez allí se encuentra con todos menos con Silica

Kirito: y Silica donde esta?

Lizbeth: ella me dijo que llegaría en un momento, es que tuvo un pequeño problema con sus padres

Sinon: entonces ella está en problemas?

Lizbeth: no, nada de eso, es solo que tenía que ayudar a un familiar, pero que terminaría rápido

Klein: bueno supongo que tendremos que esperar un poco

Kirito: esperemos a Silica

Pasaron varios minutos y Silica aún no había llegado al punto de reunión, hasta que a Kirito le llega un mensaje de Silica diciendo

Mensaje recibido a las 8:30pm

Kirito lamento la tardanza es que me tarde más de los esperado, pero no se preocupen llegare al punto de reunión dentro de poco tiempo, por favor no se vallan sin mi…

DE: Silica

Kirito: bien parece que Silica ya está por llegar

Lizbeth: ya veo

Sinon: entonces esperemos un poco más

Leafa: de acuerdo

Pasaron diez minutos cuando llega Silica muy cansada de correr

Silica (cansada): la…lamento mucho la tardanza… tarde más de lo esperado

Lizbeth: no te preocupes

Kirito: bien ahora que estamos todos podemos ir a la misión y a conseguir ese ítem

Todos: bien¡

Kirito y los demás avanzaron cruzando varias ubicaciones para llegar al fin hasta donde era la misión especial de la que tanto hablaban, la misión se ubicaba en una pirámide ubicada en un desierto, desde lejos la pirámide no se veía tan grande, pero cuando se acercaron, era increíblemente grande

Kirito: bien amigos, antes de entrar debemos de repasar el plan de ataque

Leafa: bien

Kirito: primero, Klein, Lizbeth y yo estaremos al frente, mientras que Silica, Leafa y Sinon nos cubren las espaldas, una vez iniciada la misión tendremos que tener mucho cuidado con nuestros alrededores, puesto que podrían aparecer enemigos por cualquier lado, así que cada uno de nosotros desarrollara un papel esencial en esta misión, Lizbeth se encargara de los ataques pesados

Lizbeth: déjamelo a mi

Kirito: Silica se encargara de los ataques sorpresa y si tiene oportunidad ayudara con la restauración de hp y mp

Silica: bien

Kirito: Leafa se encargara de restaurar el hp, curar estados y aumentar el atq y def

Leafa: de acuerdo

Kirito: Sinon te encargaras de cubrirnos la espalda, si vez algo dentro de tu rango de ataque lo atacas sin dudarlo

Sinon: muy bien

Kirito: Klein y yo nos encargaremos del ataque rápido y enfrentar a los enemigos de frente

Klein: si

Kirito: bien amigos hagamos esta misión

Todos: SI¡

Una vez dentro de la pirámide todos caminaban lentamente mientras observaban a su alrededor en busca de algún enemigo o alguna trampa, pero no consiguieron nada de nada hasta bajar al segundo piso, ya llegando al segundo piso se encuentran con una horda de hormigas gigantes, llamadas Hormigones, son de level 40 pero eran muchos, Kirito y los demás se pusieron en marcha y pelearon contra los hormigones

Kirito con su doble espada empezó a derrotar a varios enemigos, sin embargo aún seguía siendo superado en número, corte tras corte Slash Slash Slash, seguían apareciendo enemigos, Klein se encontraba en apuros y con su katana de fuego empezó a atacar a todo lo que se movía, mientras que Lizbeth destruía a cada una de los hormigones que veía, sin embargo la que más enemigos derroto fue Sinon, ella con su arco se posiciono en un lugar donde las hormigas no la alcanzaran y empezó a atacar una por una con sus flechas, cada flecha daba en el blanco y eliminaba a cada una de esas hormigas con solo mirarla, pero entonces uno de los hormigones la tumbo de donde ella estaba y cayó en frente de muchos de ellos, nadie podía respaldarla puesto que todos tenían muchos problemas

Kirito lv70 hp 120/500

Mp 70/120

Klein lv67 hp 100/450

Mp 10/100

Lizbeth lv70 hp 130/500

Mp 80/100

Silica lv 65 hp 60/430

Mp 100/300

Leafa lv70 hp 90/480

Mp 0/350

Sinon lv 55 hp 30/ 360

Mp 100/300

Todos estaban en grandes apuros y la que más herida estaba era Sinon, justo cuando pensó que ella iba a ser derrotada por los hormigones, llego Kirito en el último momento con su técnica de espadas elementales cortando todo lo que estaba a su paso para salvarla, al utilizar mucho esa técnica quedo inmovilizado por unos segundos mientras que los hormigones seguían saliendo de todas partes y ellos ya se encontraban en las ultimas, acorralados todo el equipo de Kirito no pudo hacer mucho para derrotar a todos los hormigones, asi que fueron arrinconados sin mp y sin pociones, por lo que fueron derrotados, todos fueron transportados directamente hasta el punto de resurrección donde reaparecen todos los que son derrotados en combate, decepcionados por no haber conseguido cumplir la misión todos se dirigen a la tienda de Lizbeth que es donde pasan el tiempo

Klein: no lo puedo creer, esas hormigas no dejaban de aparecer

Silica: y lo peor de todo es que no conseguimos pasar del segundo piso

Leafa: aun no entiendo porque seguían apareciendo tantas

Lizbeth: debe de haber otra manera

Sinon: fue más difícil de lo que esperaba

Kirito: tienes razón

Todos estaban decepcionados pero del bolsillo de la camisa de Kirito sale Yui a explicar las cosas

Yui: me pueden prestar atención un momento?

Kirito: Yui? qué ocurre?

Yui: verán el motivo por el cual los hormigones no dejaban de aparecer es porque cayeron en su trampa

Klein: como que en su trampa, no recuerdo haber pisado nada fuera de lugar o haber tocado algo

Yui: no es por eso, todos las atrajeron, verán los hormigones se sienten muy atraídos por el mp y como cada uno de ustedes lo utilizo mucho durante la batalla activo la trampa de los hormigones, haciendo que cada vez que derrotaran uno aparecieran dos en el lugar, así que la mejor manera de pasar ese lugar es evitando usar mp

Sinon: ya veo, conque eso era

Kirito: no lo había visto de esa manera

Leafa: muchas gracias Yui

Silica: si gracias Yui

Kirito: eres increíble Yui, con la información que nos diste estoy seguro de que podremos completar esa misión

Yui: me alegra poder ayudar papá

Kirito: bien intentaremos completar esa misión mañana, por hoy creo que debemos de descansar y recuperar energías, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora en el punto de encuentro

Todos: bien

Kirito se despide de todos y se desconecta, al quitarse el nerve gear baja a la cocina y busca algo para comer, mientras que su prima/hermana se acerca y le pregunta algo

Suguha: hermano puedo preguntarte algo?

Kirito: claro, dime que ocurre?

Suguha: tal vez sean imaginaciones más pero… durante la misión y la batalla contra los hormigones pareciera que volvieras a ser como antes

Kirito: como antes dices?

Suguha: si como antes, me refiero a cuando peleabas usando todo lo que tenías, incluso si eso significaba usar tu último aliento

Kirito: puede que así sea

Suguha: eso es un gran avance hermano

Kirito: gracias

Suguha: por cierto también note otra cosa hermano

Kirito: ah si? Que otra cosa notaste?

Suguha: note que durante toda la misión nunca le quitaste los ojos de encima a Asada

Kirito (sonrojado): debiste de habértelo imaginado

Suguha: yo no creo eso jeje

Kirito (sonrojado): vamos enserio crees que estaría viendo a Sinon todo el tiempo

Suguha: según lo que yo vi, y también lo noto Silica y Lizbeth

Kirito (sonrojado): Que¡ no puede ser, pero si yo solo…

Suguha: además en el momento en que Asada se encontraba por ser derrotada apareciste tu y la defendiste usando todo el mp que te quedaba

Kirito (sonrojado): bueno si pero… es porque yo cuido de mis compañeros

Suguha: jejeje no tienes por qué ocultarlo hermanito, más bien alégrate porque para serte sincera pienso que ha sido ella quien te lograra sacar de la depresión

Kirito (sonrojado): Suguha deja las tonterías, eso no es posible, además quiero comer la vedad tengo mucha hambre

Suguha: bien jeje

Kirito estaba comiendo mientras que se puso a penar en las cosas que le había dicho su hermana, pero a la vez pensaba en porque no había podido quitarle la vista de encima a Sinon, el siempre la había visto a ella como una amiga pero… por primera vez la vio de una manera diferente, la vio más brillante de lo normal y se puso a pensar en la mirada que ella tenía mientras batallaba, cuando estaba ella por ser derrotada, el no dudo ni un momento en quitarse de encima a sus enemigos pero no era solo por ayudar a una amiga, sino porque la vio como algo más que una simple amistad

Mientras tanto en la casa de Asada Shino…

Sinon estaba lavando los platos después de haber cenado pero mientras lavaba se puso a pensar en cómo Kirito la salvo en aquel instante de los hormigones, aunque igualmente fue derrotada, se sintió sorprendida al ver que Kirito estuvo ahí en ese momento para salvarla, pero ella no lo vio a él como un simple amigo en ese momento, para ella ese momento fue casi que mágico, por lo que se puso roja y no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento, hasta que de repente la llaman al teléfono de la casa Ring Ring Ring¡

Sinon: halo?

Suguha: hola Asada es Suguha

Sinon: ah, hola Suguha

Suguha: tienes un momento

Sinon: claro dime

Suguha: veras pienso que tú y mi hermano estaban muy conectados durante la misión de hoy

Sinon (sonrojada): pe…pero que dices, solo trabajamos juntos como de costumbre

Suguha: eso no fue como de costumbre, yo me di cuenta que los dos se miraban mutuamente

Sinon (sonrojada): es…eso no es cierto, digo si vi a Kirito una que otra vez pero eso no significa nada

Suguha: Asada… te gusta mi hermano verdad?

Sinon (sonrojada): cla…claro que no Suguha porque dices esas cosas, en fin me tengo que ir, hasta luego

Sinon colgó el teléfono rápidamente mientras trataba de que el sonrojado se le quitara, pero entonces se puso a pensar en las cosas que había dicho Suguha y todas eran ciertas pero ella no quería admitirlo, ya que ella pensaba que Kirito pensaría mal de ella si le dijera algo asi a tan poco tiempo desde que se fue Asuna y también de que ella era amiga de Asuna y no quería traicionar su amistad, así que dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y siguió con las cosas del hogar pero por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarse a Kirito de la cabeza, Con cualquier cosa que ella hacia se ponía a pensar en Kirito una y otra vez hasta que dejo de hacer las cosas y llamo a Kirito estando toda nerviosa

Kirito: halo?

Sinon (sonrojada): ho…hola Kirito

Kirito: Sinon? Que haces a esta hora despierta? Son las 2:30am

Sinon (sonrojada): lo sé, lo siento, pero es que tenía que hablar contigo

Kirito (sonrojado): ah sí? S algo curioso, yo también tenía que hablar contigo

Sinon (sonrojado): ah sí, y que querías hablar conmigo

Kirito (sonrojado): habla tu primero, después de todo fuiste tú quien me llamo

Sinon (sonrojado): de acuerdo, bueno veras… lo que ocurre es que quería darte las gracias por salvarme cuando estaba a punto de ser derrotada por lo hormigones

Kirito (sonrojado): no te preocupes, aunque no hice mucho ya que igualmente fuimos derrotados

Sinon (sonrojada): si pero… como decirlo fue… lindo de tu parte

Kirito (sonrojado): ah sí? Bueno por nada

Sinon (sonrojada): eso era lo que te iba a decir, y tú que me ibas a decir?

Kirito (sonrojado): bueno veras… te quería decir que… (Estoy empezando a creer que me enamore de ti) tuviste una muy buena puntería en la misión y que fuiste la que más hormigones derroto

Sinon: ah sí? Pues gracias, eso era lo que me querías decir?

Kirito: si, ah y gracias por animarme antes de ir a la misión (porque no puedo decírselo)

Sinon: no te preocupes, después de todo eres especial para mí (porque no puedo decírselo)

Kirito: bien supongo que me voy a dormir

Sinon: yo igual

Kirito: que pases buenas noches

Sinon: gracias, igualmente

Ambos estaban por colgar el teléfono cuando de repente, los dos reunieron valor y voluntad para decirle al otro una última cosa antes de despedirse

Kirito y Sinon: ESPERA¡

Kirito y Sinon: eh?

Sinon (sonrojada): pa…para que querías que me esperara Kirito

Kirito (sonrojado): estaba por hacerte la misma pregunta Sinon

Sinon y Kirito (sonrojados): veras… es que… nada mejor olvídalo, que descanses

Ambos colgaron el teléfono y se acostaron a dormir, pero los dos se quedaron con la duda de saber qué habría pasado si se hubieran atrevido a decirle al otro lo que realmente estaban pensando

Kirito: al final no pude decírselo

Sinon: porque no pude hacerlo

Esos eran sus pensamientos, al día siguiente…

Eran las 7:30am y Kirito se despertó de buen humor puesto que había tenido un buen descanso, pero al solo levantarse escucho que suena el timbre de su casa, con calma el bajo hacia la entrada de la casa y abre, se quedó sorprendido puesto que nunca se habría imaginado que la mamá de Asuna lo visitara a el ya que en cierto modo a ella no le agradaba Kirito

Kirito: eh? Buenos días señora

Mamá de Asuna: buenos días, Kirigaya

Kirito: que inesperada visita, pase por favor

Mamá de Asuna: no será necesario, seré directa contigo, aun no entiendo la razón por la cual mi hija se enamoró de ti pero eso no es importante ahora, veras hable con mi hija hace poco y me pidió que te diera un mensaje de su parte

Kirito: ah sí? Entonces Asuna le dejo un mensaje para mí?

Mamá de Asuna: si, ella me pidió que te dijera que hasta hace poco tiempo de estudiar en la universidad, ya tiene buenos amigos y se está esforzando en sus estudios

Kirito: ya veo, me alegro, entonces eso quiere decir que le está yendo bien

Mamá de Asuna: así es, pero eso no es todo, mejor escúchalo por ti mismo

La mamá de Asuna saca su teléfono del bolsillo y le pone a Kirito una grabación de audio de la última llamada de Asuna hacia su madre

Asuna: hola madre, lamento si te estoy llamando dentro tu horario de trabajo, es solo que tengo que pedirte un favor, quisiera que le dijeras a Kirito el chico con el que estuve saliendo que estoy bien, he hecho unos buenos amigos aquí, me he estado esforzando con mis estudios y hasta el momento me va muy bien, ya van seis meses desde que nos vimos y extraño pasar tiempo con Yui y con los demás pero… hay algo que tengo que decirle y es que durante este tiempo no sé cómo explicarlo pero… hay un chico en mi clase que me agrada mucho y sinceramente ya no sé lo que siento, cuando lo miro a el no puedo recordar a Kirito y creo que me enamore de el sin darme cuenta, así que por favor madre si le dices esto a Kirito no habrá necesidad de que llame más a casa, yo quiero mucho a Kirito pero a esta distancia y sin alguna manera de contactarnos me temo que lo nuestro quedo en el pasado y quiero seguir mi camino, continuar con mi vida pero al menos quiero que él lo sepa, es todo lo que quiero que él sepa y que el debería de hacer lo mismo, intentar continuar con su vida, sin tener que estar con la tristeza de recordar el pasado, es todo, hasta luego

Terminando de escuchar la grabación de voz de Asuna, La madre de Asuna guarda su teléfono en su bolsillo mientras que Kirito baja la mirada un momento

Mamá de Asuna: bueno sucedió lo que tenía que pasar

Kirito (con la mirada hacia el suelo): tiene razón

Mamá de Asuna: ahora me retiro, hasta luego Kirigaya

Kirito (con la mirada hacia el suelo): gracias señora

Mamá de Asuna: eh?

Kirito: se bien que yo a usted no le agrado y que lo que acaba de hacer lo hiso por su hija pero… gracias por mostrarme ese mensaje y si me permite quisiera que en lo que usted tenga la oportunidad de hablar con su hija le dijera que me alegro por ella y que sea feliz

Mamá de Asuna: Mmm bien no puedo prometerte que lo hare pero veré que hago

Kirito: gracias

La mamá de Asuna se fue de la casa de Kirito dejándolo a el un poco lastimado por las palabras de Asuna pero mas que eso sintió un gran alivio al saber que ella estaba bien, Kirito entro a la casa y se encontró con que su prima/hermana había escuchado toda la conversación

Suguha: hermano…

Kirito: ah? Buenos días Suguha

Suguha: lo siento, escuche toda la conversación

Kirito: ah si? Pues no deberías de hacer eso, es de mala educación

Suguha: si, lo siento

Kirito: no te preocupes, no estoy tan mal como para deprimirme otra vez

Suguha: pero Asuna se enamoró de otro

Kirito: desde un principio sabía que era inevitable y que tarde o temprano debía de ocurrir

Suguha: no estas triste

Kirito: un poco pero me alegra más saber que ella está bien y que le está yendo bien en sus estudios, además se nota que ella no esta tan lastimada como yo por nuestro pasado juntos

Suguha: entonces ya no hay nada que te detenga para que estés con Asada

Kirito: exacto, eh? No te hagas ideas Suguha, Sinon y yo solo somos amigos

Suguha: pero eso podría cambiar con una o dos palabras

Kirito: Suguha

Suguha: ya no digo más nada pero harían una linda pareja

Kirito: ya déjate de tonterías

Suguha: ok

Kirito termino de hablar con Suguha e iba a salir a dar una vuelta por el parque como acostumbraba a hacer cada mañana, pero cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con Sinon quien estaba por tocar el timbre

Kirito: eh? Sinon

Sinon: Kirito

Suguha: hermano ya te… Asada buenos días, no sabía que ibas a tener una cita hoy con mi hermano

Kirito: eh?

Sinon: cita?

Suguha: hermano debiste de haberme dicho que te ibas a una cita con Sinon, bueno bueno que esperas vete

Kirito (sonrojado): eh… espera… Sugu…

Suguha no dejo que Kirito terminara de hablar y lo saco de la casa cerrándole la puerta mientras gritaba "diviértanse"

Kirito (sonrojado): cielos Suguha si que sabe malinterpretar las cosas

Sinon (sonrojada): la…lamento haber venido sin avisar, es que necesitaba verte

Kirito (sonrojado): no te preocupes y… para que querías verme

Sinon (sonrojada): bu…bueno es que quería preguntarte si tu… tu querías…

Kirito (sonrojado): tener una cita contigo

Sinon estando sonrojada empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras que afirmaba moviendo la cabeza

Kirito (sonrojado): de hecho, después de ir al parque pensaba en ir a tu casa para preguntarte lo mismo

Sinon (sonrojada): ah si?

Kirito (sonrojado): pues si pero ya que estamos aquí, que te parece si vamos al cine

Sinon: de acuerdo

Kirito llevo a Sinon al cine en su moto, durante el camino Sinon se puso muy roja ya que mucha gente la veía a ella y a Kirito como una pareja, ella quería que fueran una pareja pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a decirle al otro lo que realmente siente, al llegar al cine los dos entran y ven en la cartelera las películas de estreno, Sinon aún estaba roja por cómo la gente los veía a los dos, pero Kirito estaba totalmente normal, cuando al fin eligió la película que iban a ver, a Sinon le pareció buena idea, los dos entraron a la sala y se sentaron en el centro, a la final Kirito eligió una película que el pensó que era de acción pero en realidad era una de terror, Sinon tampoco lo sabía hasta que paso media película, ambos estaban asustados puesto que las cosas que ellos habían combatido en los SAO, ALO y GGO no se comparaban con las cosas que vieron en la película, Sinon estaba tan asustada que no resistió más y se agarró al brazo de Kirito mientras que el la abrazaba a ella, ambos asustados resistieron hasta que termino la película, saliendo de la sala de cine, Sinon estaba aún aferrada al brazo de Kirito y el aún seguía un poco asustado por lo que vio, pasaron varios minutos y los dos se decidieron por ir a comer unos helados, como estaban cerca de una heladería no tardaron mucho en llegar y comprar sus helados, Sinon pidió un helado azul sabor a menta, mientras que Kirito se compró uno de chocolate, al sentarse a comer los helados estuvieron hablando sobre la película y la parte que más los asusto, pero entonces ocurrió que a Sinon le queda un poco de helado en el labio, cuando ella se da cuenta intento limpiarse, pero Kirito se adelantó y la limpio, estando los dos muy cerca el uno del otro, Kirito empieza a notar que los ojos de Sinon son más brillantes de lo que pensaba, Sinon se empezó a sonrojar porque estaban muy cerca y entonces el local estaba por cerrar y el heladero aviso que se tenían que ir, con el momento arruinado los dos se separaron rápidamente y se comieron los helados de camino al parque que Kirito tanto visita

Sinon: valla este sí que ha sido un día muy divertido

Kirito: estoy de acuerdo

Sinon: hicimos muchas cosas hoy y la verdad lo disfrute mucho

Kirito: yo también lo disfrute, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto fuera de ALO

Sinon (sonrojada): pero lo que más disfrute fue… fue estar contigo Kirito

Kirito (sonrojado): ah sí? Pu…pues yo también disfrute mucho estar contigo

Sinon (sonrojada): sabes hay algo que he intentado decirte pero… no había reunido el valor para decírtelo

Kirito (sonrojado): yo también tengo que decirte algo que no había podido por no tener suficiente valor

Sinon y Kirito (sonrojados): me enamore de ti

Ambos: eh?

Kirito (sonrojado): entonces yo a ti te gusto

Sinon (sonrojada): si, y parece que yo a ti también

Kirito (sonrojado): si

En ese momento pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos dos, ambos se veían y el viento soplaba lentamente en el rostro de los dos, Kirito no podía creerlo Sinon estaba enamorada de él y él estaba enamorado de ella, estaban tan sorprendidos que creían que era un sueño, luego de un par de minutos Sinon se acercó a Kirito y lo abrazo no como lo había hecho antes, esta vez el abrazo de Sinon era mucho más cálido que de costumbre y Kirito la hiso sentir a ella de la misma manera, sabían que estando el uno con el otro se sentirían seguros y de ser por ellos desearían que ese momento no se terminara, ya era tarde y Sinon tenía que llegar a su casa, así que se despidió de Kirito con un beso en la mejilla pero el se ofreció para llevarla en su moto y ella acepto, durante el camino a la casa de Sinon, ninguno de los dos hablo, puesto que ya sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, al llegar Sinon le da las gracias a Kirito y él se despide, pero antes de que Kirito se fuera, Sinon lo agarra de la mano y se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, Kirito estando alegre hace lo mismo y le da un beso en la mejilla a ella, haciendo que ella se ponga roja, luego de eso Kirito se va en su moto y Sinon se acuesta en su cama estando muy contenta ya que la persona que a ella le gusta también gusta de ella

Mientras Kirito se dirigía en su moto hacia su casa, se puso a pensar en el bue día que paso junto con Sinon, y recordó las palabras de su prima/hermana "tu relación con Asada podría cambiar con una o dos palabras" Kirito se rio de sí mismo al reconocer que su prima/hermana tenía razón todo este tiempo, al llegar a su casa el se encuentra con Suguha esperándolo en el mueble de la sala

Suguha: hermano al fin volviste

Kirito: si, lo siento por la tardanza, tuve que llevar a Sinon a su casa

Suguha: no pasa nada, ahora cuéntame cómo estuvo tu cita detalladamente

Kirito (sonrojado): bueno fue muy… agradable estar con Sinon

Suguha: entonces si tuvieron una cita

Kirito (sonrojado): la verdad si

Suguha: lo sabía jejeje

Kirito: si, siempre tuviste razón Suguha

Suguha: bien, quieres algo de comer?

Kirito: no gracias, me voy a acostar, tengo algo de sueño

Suguha: bien, que pases buenas noches hermano

Kirito se fue a acostar y mientras cerraba los ojos para poder quedarse dormido suena su celular, estando muy cansado no se fijó quien lo estaba llamando pero contesto igualmente, al contestar se quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar la voz de esa persona

Asuna: hola Kirito

Kirito: eh? Asuna¡

Asuna: si, veo que aun reconoces mi voz

Kirito: sabes que no me olvido de las cosas tan fácilmente

Asuna: si, es una de tus virtudes, Kirito espero que hallas recibido el mensaje que le pedí a mi mamá que te dejara

Kirito: si, tu mamá me dejo escuchar tu mensaje

Asuna: ya veo, espero que no estés molesto conmigo

Kirito: no te preocupes, sabía que tarde o temprano algo así tendría que pasar

Asuna: ah sí? Entonces no lo estas llevando tan mal como me imagine

Kirito: me costó mucho poder acostumbrarme pero con la ayuda de mis amigos lo pude superar

Asuna: me alegro

Kirito: escuche en tu mensaje que ahora tienes buenos amigos y buenas notas

Asuna: si así es, me estoy esforzando mucho

Kirito: me alegro, por cierto como es que estas llamando para acá si me dijiste que en tu universidad solo tienen grabado el número de la familia

Asuna: mi madre hablo con el dueño para que me dejara hacer una única llamada a este número

Kirito: ya veo

Asuna: Kirito la verdad es que me enamore de un chico que conocí aquí en la universidad y él quiere que yo sea su novia, pero no sabía cómo responder

Kirito: eso solo lo puedes decidir tú, en el mensaje dijiste que querías avanzar con tu vida y no quedarte siempre con el pasado, así que si vez que con el puedes ser feliz pues dile que si

Asuna: entonces a ti no te molesta

Kirito: Asuna tengo entendido que lo nuestro se terminó hace seis meses, porque me molestaría ahora

Asuna: tienes razón

Kirito: por cierto Yui está bien y los demás te extrañan

Asuna: si yo también los extraño a todos y a Yui la extraño más que a nadie

Kirito: ella te extraña

Asuna: Kirito yo espero ser feliz con ese chico del que me enamore, y tu… serás feliz?

Kirito: si, seré feliz, veras había algo que te quería decir y es que me enamore de Sinon hace poco

Asuna: ah sí, me alegro de que Asada sea la persona que te haga feliz ahora que yo no lo voy a poder estar

Kirito: bien supongo que hay que despedirnos

Asuna: si, ya se me está haciendo tarde

Kirito: hasta luego Asuna, cuídate

Asuna: tú también Kirito cuídate

Ambos colgaron el teléfono, y Kirito se acostó a dormir nuevamente pero esta vez se había liberado de un gran peso de encima, ahora podía descansar tranquilo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento en su corazón, a la mañana siguiente Kirito se despertó con muchos ánimos y se preparó para ir a caminar al parque un rato como acostumbraba a hacer todas las mañanas, pero entonces se detuvo a pensar un momento "debería de invitar a Sinon?" luego de pensarlo un rato se decidió a ir solo, saliendo de su casa fue caminando hasta el parque, camino durante un rato y cuando llego se encontró con Sinon por casualidad

Sinon: eh? Kirito

Kirito: Sinon¡ no esperaba verte aquí

Sinon: si, digamos que quise pasar por aquí porque pensé que tendría la suerte de encontrarte

Kirito: ya veo, yo pensaba en invitarte a venir acá pero después me decidí por venir solo

Sinon: ya veo

Kirito: Sinon la verdad tengo que decirte algo importante

Sinon: si dime que ocurre

Kirito: quiero que me des una oportunidad para ser tu novio

Sinon (sonrojada): EHH¡ bu…bueno yo… yo digo que me parece bien

Kirito: entonces tengo mi oportunidad?

Sinon: si

Kirito: bien, por cierto necesito que cierres los ojos un momento

Sinon (sonrojada): pa…para qué?

Kirito: hazlo por favor

Sinon (sonrojada): de…de acuerdo

Kirito en ese momento se acercó a Sinon mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y le puso un collar que él le había comprado a ella mientras se dirigía al parque

Kirito: ahora abre los ojos

Sinon abrió los ojos y ve el hermoso collar que Kirito le había puesto, el collar era uno de color plata y en el centro del collar tenia grabado el nombre Asada Shino, seguida de un Te quiero, Sinon no podía creerlo ese collar la dejo muy sorprendida

Sinon (sorprendida): gracias, está muy hermoso

Kirito (sonrojado): por nada

Sinon: ahora es tu turno de cerrar los ojos

Kirito: de acuerdo

Sinon en ese momento se acercó a Kirito y le dio un beso en la boca, Kirito se quedó más sorprendido aun, no se esperaba que Sinon lo besara en ese momento y Sinon mientras besaba a Kirito se puso muy roja, al terminar de besarlo, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos y se tomaron de las manos mientras se dirigían a su siguiente cita

2 meses después…

Kirito y Sinon ya se habían vuelto novios oficiales, antes de que Kirito y Sinon fueran novios tuvieron unas cuantas citas y al final Kirito decidió tener un duelo con Sinon en ALO, los dos se enfrentaron en una batalla uno contra uno, a mitad de duelo Kirito tenía la mitad de hp y Sinon estaba igual pero entonces Kirito sorprendió a Sinon con una habilidad que el mismo desarrollo, esa habilidad hiso que es escribiera en el suelo con fuego "Sinon quieres ser mi novia" estando sorprendida ella se puso muy roja y acepto, lanzándose sobre Kirito y abrazándolo con muchas ganas sin faltar el beso claro, y al momento de contárselo a sus amigos, ellos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, excepto Suguha, ella siempre supo que Kirito tarde o temprano seria el novio de Sinon, paso un tiempo y el grupo de Kirito decidió volver a hacer la misión para conseguir los ítems raros, esta vez con la ayuda de Yui pudieron completar la misión y conseguir unos ítems raros, Yui paso un tiempo con Sinon y la empezó a llamar mamá sin darse cuenta, Sinon se puso algo roja pero ella también empezó a tratar a Yui como su hija, Kirito y Sinon pasaron por mucho para llegar a ser novios, pero valió la pena pasar tantas cosas para poder estar con esa persona especial, Sinon le pregunto a Kirito si este era su final feliz, y el respondió: no, este es solo el comienzo de nuestra nueva vida juntos.

FIN.

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer one shot, y bueno si llego a tener muchas visitas y buenos comentarios en este, puede que suba más one shot pero de otros anime u otro de este mismo, pero eso me lo tendrán que decir ustedes por los comentarios o por un mensaje privado si así lo prefieren , en fin el mensaje que quería dejar en este fic era que "Por más solo que te encuentres en tu vida y creas que el dolor no lo podrás olvidar, recuerda que tienes amigos y familia que te pueden ayudar, la persona especial esta justo donde menos te lo esperas solo tienes que saber dónde buscar" eso es todo, sin más que decirles me despido, hasta la próxima amigos, cuídense


End file.
